Curse of the Egyptian Jackal
by Prascal
Summary: Kiba has just joined the ANBU forces, and things are going well, until a person he never thought he'd meet walk into his life.
1. Preview

**Ok, so this is a new story of mine, and the main people in it is Inuzuka Kiba and a character of my creation - Anubis. Anubis is a strong male in the ANBU forces that Kiba has just joined, and Kiba has all his life loved and desired the Egyptian legendary death god, Anubis. So this is the story about those two, and it is still, like all of my fics, a work in progress.**

**Please review your thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

It had started when Kiba was very young, probably around four years of age. It was then he for the first time head about the Egyptian dog god, Anubis. He had laughed, and declared that of course there had to be an dog god, for dogs were the center of his family's life, so it had sounded very natural to him. He later learned from his mother that Anubis actually was a jackal, the protector of the dead, guiding the souls of the dead to the next world, and protecting their graves. The more Kiba learned, the more he had wanted to know.

As the years passed he drew hundreds of pictures with this legendary creature, this myth and god. It was just something about the man, this god, a sort of calm, like a cool breeze, and his deadly elegance that had the brunette stuck. His favorite pictures was on the wall beside his bed, they always calmed Kiba down, protected his dreams, and made him dream endless of daydreams about what he would do if he were ever to come face to face with the mythical being.

He never thought that the day could actually come, the day when he would find an Anubis of his own.

* * *

He was just about to turn nineteen, when he was accepted into the ANBU forces. After being accepted, a rough six months of training followed, and it was from his superior ANBU members that he heard about a certain ANBU, called Anubis. He was interested, but had serious doubt that the man would be anything at all like the man in his dreams, so he soon had almost forgotten all about it. The training was hard, but it did him well. It strengthened his muscles, fastened his speed, and made him more deadly, more alive. He loved being in the ANBU forces, where the hierarchy was so much like in a pack of dogs, the stronger and most experienced ones were the pack leaders, and the rest still had plenty to learn.

He had just been assigned to his first team, and had only been on three missions with them. Everything was still so new, and he learned something new everyday. It was just another day, sitting in the dining room with the others, laughing, talking, eating and just hanging out. A new team walked in through the door behind Kiba, and he realized that he did not recognize either chakra or smell of the people. He turned around with a cheeky grin to say hello, but the moment he saw the second person walk through that door, his smirk was all about forgotten, his breath got stuck in his throat...and he could only stare.

The man moved with ease, almost floating over the floor as he walked. He held his head up high, but his shoulders were relaxed, telling Kiba that this man was, without a doubt, an Alpha. The man was higher then Kiba, with a heads length or so, and his short hair was dark brown, almost black. Kiba could hear his own pulse in his ears as that jackal masked ninja before him took a look over the room, and let his gaze linger on the almost trembling Kiba.

No one needed to tell him that this was the guy that was called Anubis. Kiba already knew, and he knew it instinctively.

Looking back on things, it had all started so innocently, and Kiba had never before believed on his mother when she had told him how she meet his father, and just knew that she had found her soul mate. That if he had rejected her, she would never choosen another mate.

Kiba believed in it now, with every inch of his body he knew, that he had to get that male over him, making him submit, marking him, forcing him to bond.

To bad for Kiba, everyone else in the room, including Anubis himself, had also noticed Kiba's sudden interest with the other male, and it guarantied him that he was in for such a ride he would never forget it.

* * *

**Jepps, still a work in pregress, but I think the idea is pretty cute, don't you?**


	2. Feelings

**Ok, so I just finished writing chapter one, and WOW. It surprised me too alittle, although I DID have a storyline done when I started (for once)**

**It is.....a bit short....but I have to pack, for I am going away for one weeks time so...this is what I have for you atm.**

**Don't forget the review!!**

* * *

His team had such a blast with teasing him, reminding him, never letting him forget about the face he had made when he first saw Anubis. Of course they had seen, everyone had seen, they had all seen each and every thought that had raced through his mind at that moment. They knew he wanted the man, they knew he was just barely staying away from being in love, but that all it took from Anubis was a touch, a word, as little as a whisper, and he would be hopelessly in love.

It had him in a state of stress, of worry, of fear. What if the other man did not accept it? If he was disgusted by Kiba's interest in him? Just thinking about that hurt, and it made him grumpy, snapping at his team mates in situations where he should not have. It actually got so bad on their next mission that his team leader wrestled him down, pinned him, and refused let Kiba go until he had submitted completely to his leadership, and relaxed. The man, Cobra, had trained many Inuzuka, more then a handful, and he knew never to see them as more then human dogs when they were rebellious. They needed his dominance, his leadership, and he could only pray that the male that had caught this Inuzuka's eyes knew the same.

Kiba still felt grumpy, but more at ease after that incident. It felt good to have an alpha that knew his mind, his body. It felt safe to lean back and obey and follow, to watch and to learn.

At the age of nineteen, Kiba still had a lot to learn about patience.

* * *

Back in the village Anubis and his team of four ANBU was back at the headquarters after a short but successful one days mission. He watched them more or less bounce towards the shower rooms, racing to see who would get the best showers available.

Anubis just relaxed and sat down by one of the tables, with a glass of water. He knew those showers weren't going anywhere, he had no need to throw himself over them.

He didn't need to turn his head to see the wolf masked ANBU, Kakashi, sit down beside him quietly. The man had been part of his team for many years, it was easy for Anubis to recognize him.

"So...." And then one of those pauses. Anubis sipped his water and waited for the man to go on. He always would, in his own time.

"I head the pup has a crush on you." Ah yes, words travel fast. It had only been the day before yesterday, but by now each and every ANBU knew about it for sure.

"Indeed." Another sip of the water, another pause in the conversation. Kakashi had never stopped to view him as his leader, in one way or the other, but it flattered him more then it insulted him. If you had a ninja like Kakashi, that had already succeeded your level, looking at you like a leader still, then you knew that you had lead them well.

"If you don't fuck him then I will." He raised his eyebrow at that and leaned his head to the side, so he could see the other man. Kakashi turned his gaze away submissively, and Anubis got a feeling that the man was just challenging his leadership, more then having any real plans for the pup.

"Are you saying that because you want the boy, or do you want me back as your dominant?"

Oh yes, he did not miss the shiver that went through the silver haired man at those words, and to say that he himself did not miss those days would be a lie.

"Maybe both..." It was a whisper, spoken with a sigh, and it made him smile and take a mouthful of water, never letting his eyes go of the silver haired man.

"We'll see."

* * *

Kiba's mood did not improve after a mission that could be described as shitty, at best, where the guy they were supposed to capture ended up dead, their team leader threatened to spank everyone like children if they continued to tease Kiba for his "crush", and when they returned Ibiki was mad at them for killing off the spy he was meant to interrogate. Yes, right now, the world sucked, and he left the ANBU headquarters mumbling under his breath in annoyance.

Well at home he was still annoyed, but the familiar smells softened his mood. His mom had just cooked dinner, and he happily took his place at the table without a word. If there was one thing that always went straight to an Inuzukas heart, then it was food. After dinner he played and wrestled some with Akamaru, who still had two months training before he could join Kiba on ANBU classed missions. He had missed his friend a lot, he really had.

And at last, after two days worth of mission, after all stress and weird thoughts, he crawled down into his own bed after a long hot shower, and sighed with all of his heart. He took a long sniff in the blankets, his blankets, filled with his sent, and with a last glance up towards his Anubis drawings, he drifted of to sleep. In his sleep the man with the jackal mask came to him, and Kiba could in his dream feel how true his desire for the man was. The smell was just right, his movements were just right, and the way he had looked at Kiba, although he could not see those eyes, he knew they too were just right.

The man was hovering above him in darkness, and he reached up an hand to touch those muscular abs, over the shoulder, and under his hand the skin of his desire felt so soft and warm. He moaned, whined, and sighed all in one, letting that sent fall down all around him. It was so real, so real, and he never wanted to wake up. The man of his desire leaned down, and placing his mask right beside Kiba's neck he took a deep sniff, making Kiba's heart jump, and pulse go up. He could feel the weight of the other man over him, the warmth of that body radiating down on him, and he started to realize....that it felt real. Very real. Almost to real.

When the man above him let his hips rub against Kiba's, he knew it was more then a dream. This was actually happening. And he was naked, with no more then his blanket covering his lower body, and it was more then enough to make his head spin. He could make it all real, here and now, he could beg the man to take him, he couldn't care less if his folks heard it or smelled it, he wanted it so badly. Carefully, oh so carefully, he let his back arch up, so that he made more contact with the man above him, and this made the man lift his head a little, so he could see Kiba's face.

Kiba knew that this was the moment when the other would make up his mind, and he softly turned his face towards, but gaze away so that he would not look the other straight into his eyes, so that he would not challenge the man over him. The man answered with another soft trust of his hips, and Kiba tried to hold back his moan, but it was an obvious attempt. The jackal masked man above him then placed more of his weight over Kiba, and he adjusted his legs a little to let the other lay more comfortable. He was awarded with another sniff behind his ear, and he shivered. He was so sensitive around his ears, and he also knew that if the man had a high lightened sense of smell like Kakashi, then he could SMELL Kiba's arousal right now. And feel it, he was actually getting painfully hard, and just thinking about the fact that all that was between him and Anubis, was a thin blanket....oh yeah, he just got hard enough to poke someone to death with his length.

The man above him was observing him, and then he shifted, placing his weight on his left arm and let his right hand travel down over Kiba's body in a slow movement. Kiba arched and let out a gasp, and he could hear a soft chuckle in his ear.

"So sensitive..." That voice...oh god that voice....it was deep, calm, amused...and aroused.

The man had practically done nothing to him, and yet he was already writhing, moaning, burning up, and steadily but certainly becoming so aroused that soon he would not even know his own name.

"So sensitive.." The man repeated the words in a soft whisper against his neck, and he let his hands carefully reach out into the air above him, until he could feel the warm skin on those arms that had him captured. Anubis was rubbing and pinching his left nipple, and although he had never enjoyed such games before, he loved everything the man did to him now.

He was arching his hips, and the man was thrusting in unison, so that they rubbed against each other, and from the first thrust, Kiba could feel that Anubis was also hard. He let his head fall back and let out a moan, a moan of victory, of pure lust, of pure need.

"You have drawn so many pictures of me..." and he rubbed down just a little harder right then, making sure he had Kiba's attention. "How much do you want me?"

Kiba had no words for it, he could only snap his head around, facing the man directly, and with a soft growl he drew the man down, and spun them around, placing himself on top of the other, completely forgetting about his own nakedness.

"I would die to have you..!" He hissed it, leaning down towards that mask, and then paused, remembering where he was, how not dressed he was, and who he had under him.

Oh shit.

But the man did not become angry over his suddenly dominant and possessive action, he just chuckled again, the vibrations sending pleasurable shivers down Kiba's spine as he awaited whatever response the man would give him.

"You would die to be with the God of Death...how befitting." It made Kiba blush, he had not at all meant it like that, but it was a bit ironical, his choice of words in the heat of the moment.

Without having those eyes let go of his for one second, he could feel those hands starting to kneed his buttocks, and he was suddenly aware at how he had placed himself in a very....suggestive...manor when sitting down on the other. Amazing how many good things he did without thinking about it.

Those strong hands grabbed both of his buttocks hard, pulling him down, and Anubis thrust his hips up so that he was rubbing his hard on against Kiba's ass, making him pant, leaning forwards just a little more, making his shoulders relax in submission, making his own arousal twitch against his stomach.

"So sensitive..." And Kiba knew, that on top, or under the man, he would never be in control, he was not the Alpha of the two. Anubis drew his legs up, and Kiba got the hint, leaning his body back against those knees, and spreading his legs out, he let the man under him explore his body to the fullest, in any way he wished.

With every moan that left his lips that night, he fell deeper in love with Anubis, the God of Death, and had the man claimed his life there and then, he would have given it.

TBC.

* * *

**O________O**

**Wow. Seriosly. WOW. I think I like this story, yes indeed...! Extremely short chapter, for being chapter number one....but....the more to look forward too, right?**


	3. Confuse me further

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, I do not earn.

This is cap two of one of my favorites stories...and smex is on the way. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been during the late hours in the evening in the Inuzuka mansion, Tsume had been drinking tea with her daughter Hana, when they both sensed a strong chakra entering the clan's territory.

They both paused, and focused hard on the stranger that dared to enter their home at such a late hour, and actually trying to sneak their way in as well.

"Should I send the dogs on him?" Hana was starring at the wall, in the direction of the stranger.

Tsume frowned. She had recognized the person from the same moment she caught his smell, but him being here just did not make any sense.

"No, I know who he is, and I trust him. Let's just keep an eye on him for now, he knows our clan attributes, and that we have caught his smell already."

Her daughter nodded, but did not let her eyes drift away from the walls.

"He's going for Kiba's room."

Tsume nodded. The man was indeed in Kiba's part of their territory, a small wing on the house, more like an apartment, and the whole thing was starting to make some sense. The men were both ANBU, the other might have come to collect Kiba for a mission, training, or something else.

The two women was sipping their tea not long after, when suddenly a wall of pheromones hit them like a slap in their faces. They both nearly dropped the cups they were holding, and Hana grunted at the intensity of the smell.

"Looks like Kiba is _very_ happy to see him."

Tsume frowned and brought her cup back up to her face.  
"Yeah, and judging on how happy he is, I really don't think we need to...interfere."

Her daughter got the hint, she was ordered to leave her brother alone for tonight, and his newly found beloved. Listening closely while pouring herself another cup of tea, Tsume hoped that her son knew what he was getting himself into, and that the other man knew the same.

* * *

When Kiba emerged from his room the next morning, it felt like he was walking, almost floating, on clouds. The happenings from the previous night kept playing in his head, and the memories alone was enough to make him drool like the dog boy he was.

They hadn't had sex, the other man hadn't even undressed, but he had made Kiba submit in so many ways, that the brunette felt like his legs were wobbly as he walked down the corridor through the mansion. Everything felt good, and his body was tingling all over, on all the places where the other mans hands had touched him.

As he sat down at the table to join breakfast, his happy smirk went away as he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. Really intensively at that.

"What?" He frowned.

"So..." His mother spoke up. "When will be be introduced to this new mate of yours?"

His blush could make a tomato look pale in comparison. He had forgotten all about the fact that his entire clan must have smelt the things he did last night, that they could still smell it from his skin since he had yet to shower.

"We're not...we didn't...he isn't..." He was stuttering, stammering, suddenly unable to explain.

What was he to the other man? What was Anubis to him? Were they together now, or was he just a toy for the other man to play with? He didn't know, he honestly did not know.

They had not spoken, they had just acted out the feelings, the lust, the impulses. He hadn't met the man more then twice.

He lowered his gaze, suddenly not being able to feel the happiness that the night had given him. Instead he felt insecure, scared, worried and lost. What was he worth, in the eyes of the death god?

He had been an alpha male through most of his life, from an early age, always wanting to be on top. What had made him surrender a whole life of dominance for one night of submission?

His heart whispered words he already knew. That he was in love, and his whole body knew the same, but was the other man in love with him? What if...he couldn't even imagine it, the pain of being in love and not being loved back.

His mother and his sister saw his confusion, and did not push him further in the subject. Just the fact that he hardly ate anything at all that morning proved to them that this was not just a one night story, for the heart of their young male pack member, this was something more.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kakashi woke up to the feeling of hands on him, and his first reflex was to stab the intruder of his home, assuming that it could only be an enemy to be stupid enough to try and wake the copy nin up so abruptly. His hands however were caught just as fast as he had tried to stab the intruder with them, and before he knew it, they were tied up, and he was helpless. Turning his head, sharingan spinning, he glared back, and then halted in his actions. The white mask of Anubis, his former team leader and former lover, his former dominant sex partner, starred back at him.

"Good morning sweetheart, is that really a nice way to greet your Master? How rude, little one."

Ah yes, instant hard on delivered.

"Master..." He moaned it, oh how he had longed to be able to moan it again.

Anubis had tied his hands behind his back, and was now pushing him down so that he laid flat on his belly, then the dominant man let his hands move up and down that pale back, pausing and grabbing those pale buttocks over and over.

"Just so you know, little one...this is just to relive my tension...I have no intention of collaring you..." he thrust his hard on against the other man, and Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat..."if you don't want t be my toy for now, and only for now, say so...or I will use you like you have only dreamed of."

Kakashi didn't really have to think to hard about it, even if something on him was getting very hard.

"Please use me Master, use me for your pleasure, use me once more."

The man leaned in, sniffing the pale neck to confirm the willingness that the voice and body before him spoke of, and happy with his partners submission, he got down to business.

* * *

Kiba was distressed, and confused. He was so in love, but felt so alone at the same time. He wanted to talk to Anubis, but did not know where he should look for the man. They did not run in each others circles, they were not in the same team in the ANBU forces. He just didn't know what to do, he just didn't know. He found himself down at the ANBU headquarters, at first drifting around, and then accepting to be a sparring partner to another, older nin. During the session he got the impression that the male didn't really need the training himself, but that he might actually be trying to teach Kiba a few tricks and learnings that the older male must have picked up during the years. It felt good, to have this unrequested guidance and support in the middle of his chaotic situation, and Kiba did his best to try and learn as much as possible. After just about two hours of good sparring, they came to the mutual agreement that they had done good and that it was tie to take a break. The older nin gave a appreciating pat on his shoulder, making him feel a little more happy, and a little less tense.

He smiled, and was just about to turn around, when he felt someones eyes on him. And just like that, there he was, leaning against the wall, with an cold air of control hanging around him. Kiba starred, and his breath was stuck in his throat. He knew that there was so many things he had wanted to ask, so many worries that he should feel right now, but he didn't. For the life of him, he couldn't think of a good thing to ask or say.

The older nin he had just been sparring with walked up beside Anubis, and nodded to the man, who nodded back. Kiba couldn't be sure, but it felt like they were friends, or very close, and it made him happy that someone that knew Anubis had approved of him. In the world of shinobi, the recognition of older and wiser shinobi is very important.

Anubis gaze returned to Kiba, and the man gave him an all over look, making his whole body tingle. With that confident, flowing stride, the man was suddenly standing right in front of him, and Kiba whimpered. The man smelled of sex, and not just of sex, but sex with the infamous copy nin, sharingan Kakashi. Any other person would have been jealous, but it turned Kiba on so badly, that it felt like his entire body was on fire. This person, this almighty creature, had fucked _sharingan Kakashi_.

"You like it, don't you...puppy..." A smooth hand stroked his arousal, and he leaned into the tall and strong frame of the man, and thus couldn't avoid getting a vip ticket into the smell of sex.

"You like smelling it...someone else and me..." The smell, and the lazy but yet dominant voice of Anubis was driving Kiba mad. He couldn't take it for much longer if this continued.

"Please..._please_..." He pressed into that body, not really knowing what he was begging for, but knowing that he needed it right now.

"I like you...I need you...please..." The man was watching him through that mask, that jackal mask, studying him. Kiba looked up into that mask, and a small voice in his mind whispered that it was crazy for him to be so in love with someone who's face he had yet to see, who's real name he had yet to learn. A hand under his chin, holding his head and pulling him closer.

"How bad do you want me?" It was a whisper, it was a promise, it was a game.

"I would die to have you." He whispered it back, carefully, submissively, almost lovingly, and somehow he knew that the man was smiling down on him behind the mask.

"Good boy...come...come with me..." And he took Kiba's hand, and lead him away, into future unknown.

* * *

**Well that was interesting, although short...Hope you like it. TBC.**


	4. Take me away

**Yay! A new chapter! I have really felt the writing mood these last few weeks, hurray!**

Disclaimer: do not own, do not earn.

* * *

Kiba could hardly believe what was happening, his pulse ringing loud in his ears.

It had finally happened, the he he wanted, had accepted him and were taking him away. He didn't know where they were going, and he couldn't care less. The man could take him to a trash can and say that he lived there, and it would be the most glorious trash can Kiba had ever laid eyes on, he was certain.

A small part of his mind was trying to scold at him, saying that he behaved like a girl, but he couldn't care less about that right now. The simple fact that they were holding hands made his head feel dizzy, and that smell, oh god that smell...the smell of power, control, raw and wild sex, it just kept rolling of the man in waves. This man, that had just accepted Kiba, had fucked **THE**_ Hatake Kakashi_. This man could have anyone he wanted if he could get a man like that, and yet, he had accepted Kiba. And the brunette wouldn't mind sharing a little, as long as this Alpha took good care of him, he would be okay.

Like in a daze, he followed the man, this man, his dream, and the man lead him in silence. With the use of a few transportation justsu, they had finally arrived at a door. Such a simple, but elegant wooden door, and once again, Kiba's heart was racing. Anubis turned, and looked Kiba over. He could see the desire in the younger man's eyes, he could see the will of fire. With just the touch of his hand, and a small burst of his chakra into the seal inside the door, and it opened. The eyes of the two men meet, and Anubis pulled on Kiba's hand, asking him inside. Kiba had never been more happy to follow an order. He stood inside, as Anubis closed and locked the door behind them. Kiba could feel a shiver go down his spine, a shiver of pleasure. The air inside the apartment was filled with the smell of Anubis. It was his favorite smell. As he stood there, the older man came up behind him, laying his hands softly over his hips and his breath warm against Kiba's neck.

"Aren't you going to undress?" And Kiba shivered again.

"Yes...Alpha.." Like a mere whisper, but a confession, a promise, and a question about what they would become for each other.

"That is a good puppy...my puppy." And the man promised back, promise so subtle, and yet true, that Kiba could almost feel tears in his eyes. He kicked of his shoes, and then looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. Anubis leaned in, and whispered;

"All of it." And he just had to lean back, feeling that chest against his back, those hands on his hips, that warm breath over his neck.

"Yes, Alpha..."

He pulled of his arm shields, gloves, and Anubis hands, warm and soft, helped him to get his silver ANBU vest off, as well as his black tank top. Those warm big hands then guided his own hand's down to his pants, and undid the belt and zipper. When the pants fell down, he stepped out of them, and a thin layer of perspiration had begun to cover his body. Anubis hands stroked his belly, and then just let then lie over Kiba's most private parts. For a few moments they just stood there, feeling each others heart beets, feeling each other.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight, puppy." Kiba's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly so dry.

"Yes, Alpha..."

They hadn't had sex that first night, when Anubis came to him in his bed. He had made Kiba submit, he had explored his entire body, and made him cum without as much as once letting him touch himself. He had dipped his fingers in Kiba's cum and made the brunette lick them clean, he had done everything except undress himself and have sex with the submissive in his arms.

Tonight was not like that night, it would become so much more then that first one.

Without turning Kiba around, Anubis pulled off one of his arm shields, and let it fall to the floor. It hit the wooden floor with a small 'clunk' but in the silence that echoed through the apartment, it sounded loud in Kiba's ears. First that one, then the other one, and once again, Kiba's heart skipped another beat. Next was the gloves, sliding to the floor, right next to Kiba's feet.

Anubis hands stroked over the warm body in front of his own a few times, enjoying the now naked skin on his hands and arms. He stroked his hands over Kiba's erection, softly, gently, and his head had never left Kiba's shoulder, his neck.

Another 'clunk' was heard, and for a moment it confused Kiba, until he felt lips on his neck, kissing, licking and breathing hot air over the now wet skin there. His mouth opened, and he was panting. He had never seen Anubis face before, and now that the man was without mask, he didn't have the courage to turn around and have a look.

Anubis kept up this act of foreplay for a while longer, and then Kiba could feel the man move again, removing his own silver vest, and also his black tank top while he was at it. Naked skin came back to Kiba, warm and naked against his back, and he leaned into it. Anubis hummed in satisfaction at the feeling, he had always loved the feeling of skin on skin like this, truly loved it.

This time, Kiba felt a little more brave, and he let his hands go up behind him, holding Anubis head close, and also exposing himself a little more to the man's touch. Once again, Anubis hummed his approval, and let his arms lock over Kiba's chest and shoulders, holding the younger nin close. He may not be an expert, but he had seen and lived through enough sexual situations to know that they did not need to rush this. But even he had a limit to his patience. The fact that he had been forced to seek up Kakashi to relieve his tension was a proof of this.

He kicked his own shoes off, and guided Kiba's arms down. He placed his hands over Kiba's eyes, to play a little game. He led the brunette through his apartment, and Kiba followed his guidance without any problems. When they got to the bedroom, he guided Kiba up onto the bed, and down onto his knees, with his head against the bed.

Kiba was in heaven, he was on a bed, inside Anubis apartment, and the bed on which he laid on was frequently used by the man, but he could not smell anyone else, just Anubis. Somehow that made him feel happy. He could hear the other man moving around in the room for a while, and then he was back. This time however, he had something with him.

"Do you want to be my puppy?" And what could Kiba answer to that, there was only one answer to a question like that.

"Yes, I want to be your puppy, please make me yours." Anubis hummed, and let something slide around his neck, something leather. It was when he made it tighter and buckled it up that Kiba realized that it was a collar. He was getting collared, and it made him so happy that ihe once again felt like crying.

"Thank you, Alpha." And he meant it, he meant every word of it. Anubis ruffled his hair, and huffed in agreement.

Anubis got up from the bed, and Kiba could hear the man remove his clothing. Although he wanted to do no more then to jump around, throw his fists in the air, or something similar, he kept still, in the position that he had been placed, knowing that this would most likely please his partner.

When completely naked, Anubis got back up on the bed with him, behind him, and the moment Kiba could feel the other naked against him, he could have died a happy death.

"Although I had all the plans to drag this out...how about we just get to business. I can hardly wait to be inside of you" And while he said those words, he stroked Kiba's backside with his hands, the tips of his thumbs just barely touching the place that was in both of their minds. Kiba moaned, and his fingers were holding onto the covers on the bed for dear life.

"Yes, please, Alpha, Anubis...master...please." He couldn't even figure out what to call the man any more, he just knew that he had been waiting on this for his entire life, and he needed it.

"Good puppy, so good."

And he let his first lubricated finger penetrate that soft, pink little entrance that he already considered to be his belonging. Kiba gasped, and whined as he was stretched by rough fingers, eager to get him ready. Kiba's dick was drooling with precum, and he could feel his need building even more for the other man.

He tried to keep his noises down, and threw a look over his shoulder, eyes instantly locking with Anubis. It was the first time he had seen the other man's face, and he lost his breath. The man was by no level a model beauty, but he was manly. His eyes was intensive and focused, his face had a few scars, but nothing big, nothing ugly. Kiba could feel his dick twitch at the sight, and he knew that this was indeed his mate, the one.

"Like what you see, little puppy?"

And it was most definitely that voice, now coming out from those moving lips, on that face, his Alpha's face.

"Y-yes, Aplh..ha...I do..."

The man was getting more rough with his fingers, and Kiba could feel his body starting to rock slightly with the movement. Those fingers suddenly hit something extremely intensive inside of him, and he let out a long whine, pressing his head down into the bed.

"Ah...found it." And Anbuis kept up his massage of that place, making Kiba cry tears of pleasure, making him whine, buck, squirm, even making him beg.

"I hope you are ready now, my gorgeous little puppy." Kiba's brain could just barely register those words in his moment of high, then he gasped. Anubis was entering him, and he gasped, pushing back tentatively, wanting more, fearing more. This was it, it was for real.

In the Inuzuka clan, the mounting itself, along with the spoken words of "mine" and "yours" were the actual mating ritual. He was getting mated, and with every inch that entered, he became more and more bonded to this male. He had been lucky before, he was no virgin, but a mating was completely different from just having sex.

By the time Anubis was all the way in, Kiba's body was covered in sweat, and feelings he had never had before took over his body. Submission, extreme loyalty, love, and devotion towards this very man all flowed through him, and he could feel so much at the same time, that it felt like if he would break from it.

"So good, so warm and tight you are, my little puppy." Anubis moaned, this was different from many others he had been having sex with. It was tighter, warmer, it fitted around him like a tight glove. He started thrusting, and for the next few minutes, they were lost in each other. It was nothing special, but to them it was so intense.

After a while Anubis wanted to see the face of those moans, mewls, and all the other delicious sounds, he wanted to see the eyes, the mouth, the feelings.

He pulled out, for just the briefest of moments, to flip Kiba around, and Kiba's legs opened to let him in, to guide him right, to accept him back, and he had no hesitation about accepting that. In just one short moments time, they were joined again, and this time, they could see each others faces.

Anubis was fascinated with those slit eyes, almost feline like, and he let his hand stroke that face as he thrust into that warm heaven, those gorgeous catlike eyes glazed over with lust and feelings. He placed his fingers inside Kiba's mouth and moaned as Kiba licked them, and sucked at them, in complete submission.

Kiba's arms were around Anubis chest, holding him tight, pulling him in, and his legs were wrapped around his hips, giving them a good angle.

He grabbed that jaw, with those red markings, and pulled in Kiba for a kiss. Their first kiss.

Kiba closed his eyes, and held on tighter. He had never, ever, in his life felt something so intense. He could feel Anubis inside of him, outside of him, inside his mouth, over his entire body.

Anubis thrust hard into that tight heat, feeling like his entire body was on fire, and he knew already that this little one, this puppy that he had claimed for himself, this one was addicting.

His thrusts were growing in speed, and power, Kiba's whines, moans and hissing were growing as well, and Anubis understood that this would not last for very much longer. He could feel Kiba clenching around him, and his own peek was approaching fast, much faster then it would usually do. He could not hold it back, his thrusts were growing desperate, his lungs were on fire, his blood was on fire. He reached down between them, and started to jerk Kiba off, wanting the other to come before himself. And judging on how Kiba clung to him, arching his back, his guess was that it was not to far away into the future.

Kiba knew that it would happen, it was so close, and he knew that the semen of his partner would mark him, bind him, and complete their bond. He held tight onto Anubis, wanting the man as deep as they could get him, and then he could feel the fire starting in his belly, making his toes curl, making him tense up in his entire back and belly. With one last, dragged out moan, Kiba came in between them, coating Anubis hand and their bellies.

Anubis moaned, and then he could feel his own peek coming, with Kiba clenching so tight around him, he could not hold back any longer. Pushing in the furthest and hardest he could into that warm cavern, he let his semen go, filling Kiba up, seeing white spots dancing before his eyes from the intensity. Kiba arched his back again, gasping, as he could feel Anubis complete himself inside of him, he could feel the man's sperm inside, and also the sperm that had been pushed out.

It marked him in his mind, collared him more then any leather collar ever would, and as his back relaxed again, he knew for sure, that this was his mate. Although he did not mind sharing Anubis with others, then this man was the only one he wanted to mount him like this ever again.

"Puppy...we're not done yet. We've got all night, and I intend to use it."

Kiba moaned, loud, and although it did wake up their neighbours that night, the neighbours assumed that someone moaning and wailing that much could not be anywhere close to dying, so they did their best to ignore it.

After all, this was a ninja village, a lot of really weird shit happens there.

* * *

**I am so in love with this character, damn you sexy man! WHY DID I MAKE YOU GAY?**


End file.
